That Part of Her
by BadWolf106
Summary: Rose and Bad Wolf see this man a little differently. Set at the very end of the Season 4 Bad Wolf Bay scene. Orginally just a one-shot this is now not quite an ongoing story and not quite a two-shot. Reviews are welcomed with Oreos!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok guys perhaps just something that popped into my head, because I can see Rose being all Rose and wanting to do what the Doctor wants her to do. She wants to be happy with this New Doctor and she wants to be content and happy. And then a part of her will never let go, I thought I would give that part of her soul the appropiate name of Bad Wolf. Because Come on I don't want that to be a happy ending, its rose and the doctor they should never HAVE an ending in the first place. sighs unhappily Ok well let me know what you think! Free Oreos to all who review and i guess all your anynomous readers can have them too, but only if the reviewers feel like sharing! Have a spectacular day.

-DW-

Rose looked into the Doctor's eyes. Brown. Just like before. She carefully stared at him trying to figure out what differences there where between him and the Original. She wondered if the changes where even perceptible to humans. Well there has his hand in hers. She felt exactly the same grip, same skin, same fingers, yet it was lighter, less sure, less real. Thinking back she recalled the Original doctor's hand was indescribably solid and dense. It was cooler just like placing your hand on a window pane in the beginning of fall. This Doctor's hand was sweating slightly and was lighter, more human, less him.

She wondered what he would miss most, would it be his twin of sorts; Donna, or maybe the Tardis, or the Screwdriver, or possibly even the suit. The look in this man's eyes was one of complete and utter vulnerability and determination. Born out of fire and flames and war and death. Yes, he had a hostile flicker in there, waiting for a moment when he could do what the other could not, to prove himself. After all there only is one Doctor. And this new Doctor could never want to pretend to be him.

She wondered if he meant it. She knew he was just trying to make it easier for her to stay behind but those beautiful words; we love you, swept her up. She knows this Doctor needs her to stop himself. She wonders how long it will be till the Real Doctor is alone again, and thinks of her. She wonders if he'll ever regret his decision. No he won't. He will believe it was the right thing to do, forever. All this thinking happened in the span of 2 seconds. Rose came to the conclusion, This Doctor was selfish, and he wanted her. He wanted her and he wanted to travel time and space. And knowing the Doctor, he could make it happen; all she needed was a bit of faith. Rose Tyler accepted this man as the Doctor and she accepted the fact that the original left, and he is never coming back. Rose Tyler could be content, she just wished she knew what to say next.

-DW-

-Bad Wolf-

Bad Wolf raged into this imposter's eyes. Brown. They are nothing like before; no crackling energy or thunderhead of power. She recklessly gazed at him from Time's special perspective and counted the differences between this laughable mockery and the true form of the Doctor. His mind was full of simple thoughts, terribly slow compared to his usual speed. His motives are weak and his devotion hinging on the next words out of her mouth. Pathetic. He has no courage, no unique traits other than being new and being the first of his kind, but that alone does not make you special, it does not make him worthy of our love.

And even if he had A Tardis or a Sonic Device, he wouldn't be half the Time Lord the Doctor is. This wonderful beautiful Time Lord DNA and spirit, diluted and mixed; now he is just a man. I can't bear to look into those eyes, dull, stolen memories that he hasn't lived, experience he hasn't earned and a future he never deserved. Bad Wolf feels pity for this creature, and anger at his inadequacy. How dare he suggest that we can stay with him, trapped.

I hear Rose's mind, human, sincere, confused. Rose will try and make the Doctor happy by trying to love this Man. Sweet Rose. You don't have to give in. We will go back. The Oncoming Storm will tremble beneath our lips. I am unstoppable. I am human and time. I will never let him go, ever. You go ahead and try to forget. I will be the part of you that will always compare that Man to the Doctor the one that you can't shut up, the whispering softly in your mind and your heart that he made a mistake and you should find him even if it's just to give him a slap. You did learn a couple of useful things from your mother.

You're sad now. I just need to make you see, that he doesn't do this to everyone, that it is not inevitable, his leaving. Perhaps I should give you dreams of River Song. Just to get you fired up. No, I am sorry that is an empty threat seeing as you and I can hardly blame her for picking up where we left off. Maybe it's time we show him that he isn't allowed to leave us on this damned bay. No matter how he tries to make me, Bad Wolf will never stay behind. This silly little man is in no way like The Doctor. In Time you will feel it too the insatiable need to get back to him, or else die trying. In Time Rose Tyler, I will find him.

-DW-


	2. Chapter 2

-ROSE POV-

Rose still didn't know what to say, she didn't want to lie to him. She didn't want to say she was fine or kiss him or tell him that she was ok with being left behind. That look only lasted a second, the one between the New Doctor and her. Their hands locked together, she almost smiled, she could see it being a dramatic ending to a finale of some show. The Girl gets her happy ending and she faces the future with her almost knight in shining armor. It wasn't something to smile about. There is nothing Happy about what she is feeling right now. She is in fact feeling nothing. Perhaps she is overloaded, confused completely and utterly shocked into numbness. He clears his throat and looks away from her eyes. She knows that her moment to make everything ok, to say exactly the right thing has passed. He says they should probably start walking to the nearest town. Then he starts walking, letting her hand slip from his as he walks away. Short strides, head bent. She felt guilty then. She knew there was something she should have said.

-BAD WOLF POV-

Bad Wolf knew exactly what to say when to say it and how to say it. Can you take me back? No that's not like Rose he would know it wasn't her. You are not him. Nope, she could see the future and she didn't much fancy the world coming to an end, which would happen if she said those exact words. Perhaps maybe she could make Rose say Please. Just please. That would leave it up for interpretation. No, No, too vague, not strong enough. Hmm. Ok Maybe I don't know what to say at this exact moment. Maybe this turning point is beyond words. Maybe nothing fit just right. Bad Wolf saw him break eye contact, saw him turn to go. I felt Rose release the breath she had been holding, the breath that was supposed to give life to the magic words that would put them on the track back home. Silence radiated in the air, and emptiness in Rose's hand. The Bad Wolf had missed her chance, but then again so had Rose Tyler. No sound to turn it one way or another. No howl. The Bad Wolf looked at the retreating figure in the blue suit, who never looked back to see if Rose was following. Maybe right now it was time to stay quiet just in respect of the enormity of the pain that surrounded the problem. For once the Bad Wolf had no passion or urge or unexplainable power. Just the echos of a simple human mind, soft and tranquil and at that moment the Bad Wolf wished she had eyes. Because at that one tiny millisecond of understanding Rose, all I needed to do was cry. With all the power of space and time I couldn't. Rose wouldn't. Even if we did nothing would change. Everything would remain the same. Everything would still be wrong. Rose dear Rose. I wish I could cry. I wish we could go home. There is nothing we could have said to make any of this alright.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So I was looking through my files tonight and came across this random fanfic but not really. I got spurred into it again. Tell me your thoughts and opinions and anything really, you can even just tell me what you had for dinner. Have Fun reading.

-ROSE POV-

Rose stood watching the red converse walk away from her before turning back to the site where the Tardis disappeared. Her guilt for remaining silent quickly gave way to feelings she had pushed away until now. She didn't see the Real Doctor leave her. She did not see him walk away. Her eyes only opened to see him fade away, again. Why could he never say goodbye? If she thought back to the first time she stood on this bay, she remembered a heartbreak worsened by the hope that everything was going to be fine, that he was calling her to retrieve her.

Now. Now there was not even hope. So this new Doctor says he loves her. The real one obviously had planned this out before she had even left the Tardis. Rose put a hand up on her forehead and slowly pushed her hair back looking at the gazing at the ground absorbed in her thoughts. She hated him. Absolutely hated him. "COME BACK!" Rose shouted at the sky her hands falling to her sides and balling into fists. She didn't want to stay here. He didn't want to leave a companion. How dare he! After all that she had done for him. All the things they had done together. After all that and he manipulates her into babysitting. "COME BACK!" she yelled again before falling to her knees and staring at the grey sand in front of her. "You bastard, come back." She choked out these last words and then sobbed without tears.

Something in the back of her mind told her that her mother had ran and was hugging her shoulders from behind. Something else entirely told her that the blue suited man had stopped walking away but turned and was now staring at her refusing to approach. Good. Right now, she wanted nothing more to do with this parallel universe. Nothing more to do with parallel Doctors, parallel futures, parallel dads, parallel Torchwood and Zeppelins. God she was tired of the Zeppelins. In this entire dream like familiarity, only her Mum still gave her any sense of reality anymore.

She felt so helpless. Why did the Doctor always get to decide her fate? Who gave him the power to say what was right and wrong? If he was the absolute judge of the universe, why was she exiled? What has she ever done to deserve this torture twice?

Her rage reignited Rose disengaged her mother's arms coldly and stood up. Walking towards the face which she had aimed all her frustration at, passion only consumed her more. He was just standing there with this desolate look on his face, as if he is the one who needs coddling, who needs to be held. Well her first thoughts **WERE** for his loss now it was her turn to disintegrate. Rose Tyler kept eye contact with the man as her footsteps neared his position.

Looking into sad brown eyes she softened just a little. She could have fooled herself into thinking she was all right with this. If she was the same person that the Doctor had left on Bad Wolf Bay the first time, she would have been happy enough with a carbon copy. The Time Lord had failed to notice that she was not the same girl this time around. Rose was harder. Rose was angrier, and she was the one who now wouldn't settle for a cast off.

Two broken people could only make one whole and Rose Tyler was not ready to give up half of herself just yet. Walking past the still motionless figure, she sighed. Slowing, Rose half turned her head to him. "I'm sorry." He sniffed and nodded slightly. Rose almost bitterly smiled as it looked like Parallel Doctor here was about as good at reading subtle double human meanings as his namesake. Rose dug in her pocket for her mobile before yelling to her mum. "Let's get off this bloody beach ya?"

-BADWOLF POV-

Detangling my conscience from a human's is hard. Even for Bad Wolf. Those emotions are strong and Rose's mind holds onto Bad Wolf desperately because of the familiarity the body longs for. I fear I have invaded Rose's actions when she screams in anger. Bad Wolf was showing. I withdrew myself from her tangled thoughts as quickly as I could. No one should know I am here.

Bad Wolf is always a bit disoriented after partial melding with Rose. Preserving both identities is tough, keeping the future and past separate from the defined present even more difficult. Through this brief unknowing interaction with Rose's being, I have spurred her into a course of action. She is riding on waves of passion. She will reevaluate her plans to leave this world later. Bad Wolf cannot allow this to happen. Though Rose has no plan, Bad Wolf will need to utilize her determination to get the job done. Silence follows this thought as Bad Wolf meditates to sync back into to omniscience.

In Bad Wolf's Recalibration, I startle. Two hearts. There are two hearts beating together in the same body somewhere in this world. Stunned I begin to try to figure out whether I am hearing an echo of the past, present, or future. How could Bad Wolf have missed this? I am just as befuddled as I am curious. I look into the Vortex eagerly dismissing the now forefront children with Rose's eyes and the Doctor's nose, one of the millions of possible outcomes that flood my sight. Left over impulses from Rose keep me unfocused and I have to restart my search a few times. Where is this being? As much as Bad Wolf hates to admit defeat, I do. This elusive sound faded as quickly as it had peaked. If I had not been Bad Wolf, I almost would have thought I had imagined the noise. Perhaps this universe has different time behaviors. Different coding that Bad Wolf would have to relearn from her brief lapse into her natural universe.

It was times like these that I almost wished there was a way to Google within the Time Vortex. Enormous amounts of willpower were what it took to narrow Bad Wolf's vision to just one subject in all of time and matter. The Tardis would have helped of course. However, the normal warm gold buzzing she was comforted to hear was gone. Cut off with the Doctor in their home. Now in that wake there was silence. In the harsh waves of shifting timelines, Bad Wolf listened intently.

The pain Rose was going through I will use to find this double-heartbeat. She may think she is broken now, but she has no idea. Even if Rose has nothing but bitterness and anger now that would fade. Rose had not changed as much as she had hoped. In the end, the only thing that ever remained in Rose was determination and hope. Bad Wolf was born out of this. An idea occurred to Bad Wolf and she smiled at the possible future that played out in front of her. _The Doctor (the real one) looked at once horrified and overjoyed with the news. Rose was a Time Lady and would be with him forever. The one person he could not ever leave behind. He was so overwhelmed he slid to the floor of the console room and started talking to Rose about all the reasons this was a dream. He went on and on babbling about nonsense until Rose gave up arguing with him and just sat next to him. He talked himself to sleep, his head slumping on her shoulder. Rose with a silly but familiar grin on her face moved his head to her more comfortable lap and stroked his hair absentmindedly._ It was only an improbable whimsy though and it quickly faded. Bad Wolf wished she had the power to make all successful conclusions she envisioned come true but my inablity to find the owner of timelord cardiovascular system proves, sometimes, I'm just as helpless as Rose Tyler. . . But only sometimes.

-DW-


End file.
